Reality
by VenaHope
Summary: What I think would really happen if the typical Self Insert actually landed with the usual big three groups: Konoha, Orochimaru, Akatsuki. Let's see the reality, shall we?


**Realistic Take on what would happen if a girl from our world actually appeared in Naruto. Near the Akatsuki.  
**

 **This will be a series of one shots.**

* * *

She'd appeared near the base not two days ago, wandering around. At first, she'd been stuck between fangirling, and having a panic attack.

She did both. They found her, she recognized them. She was taken to Pain, who interrogated her. She knew things, things she shouldn't. She knew lots of things.

She realized these things would get people, real people now, killed. It would be her fault. She knew the Akatsuki would kill her once she was done telling them all she knew. They would kill her without a second thought.

Or worse, she lived and saw the consequences of her actions. The character she knew- no, they were people now.

Naruto, Naruto was a person. Konoha was a place. It was full of people, innocent people who didn't deserve to die. She cried, she sobbed, she didn't want to die, but she didn't want that much blood on her. It would be her fault if the world ended now. Naruto would die.

She wouldn't live, she wouldn't die, with that on her. She.. she couldn't handle that. So she reached out, from the dark confines, she escaped from her cell, motivated not by the erge to survive, but the erge to save _everyone._ She would need to find him.

She did. She was lucky to come across the Akatsuki after Itachi joined. She could trust him. Trust him to do what needed to be done. Before she met him. Obito.

Originally, she would have wished to meet everyone, and save some people to. Maybe she leave a message to the Leaf in Itachi. This might seem like a selfless act. But in reality it's quite selfish, isn't it?

She found him in a hallway, she looked at him. "Itachi." She spoke to him. "Can you do me a favor?" She felt a few tears slide down her cheeks. She was practically croaking out the words.

"I know everything... _**everything**_... I need you make sure they can't get this information from me. _**They can't know.**_ " She felt her throat get clogged up. Itachi looked at her, and she saw sadness and a glimmer of understanding in his eyes. "I understand." He spoke. The tension was killing her. "I need you to tell the one called Naruto something." She said. "Deliver this message... please... as a last request.." She was pleading. He looked at her, and nodded. "Go on.."

Her mouth moved, tears rolled down her eyes as she told him her message, a small smile reaching her lips despite her trembling.

"It might seem selfless to sacrifice myself to save a village I'm not from, nor haven't even been to, full of people I've never met.. but.. it's actually quite selfish. Selfishly selfless.. ironic..." She was shaking, her heart thudded in her chest.

"Yes.." Itachi said.

"Will it hurt?"

"No."

That was the last thing she ever heard.

* * *

Naruto stared at the Uchiha, as relayed a message a girl, wanted him to know. He didn't know this girl, what did she want him to know?

"Uzumaki Naruto, you don't know me, we've never met. But I still know you. I know your strengths and hopes and dreams. I know your strong and brave. I know that might seem... odd. You don't know a thing about me so it's weird... well I'm a girl from... a far away place, and I know the future. I know you will become a strong Hokage, and I want you to know that... you can do it. I want you to know that Sasuke still cares, deep down, he does care. I know that Jiraiya, Minito, and Kushina would be proud of the person you've become. By the time you get this message I'll be dead, and that's sad. I wanted to meet you Naruto. Tell Kakashi, his friend isn't dead, the goggle boy lives on, so he can stop being late. I wish you luck, Naruto Uzumaki. By the way, the name Boruto isn't a good name for a kid."

Naruto's eyes were wide as the memory of the girl smiling a teary eyed smile looking at them with such.. emotion. He stepped back, and felt something wet drip down his cheek.

A tear. Naruto clenched his fist and looked up at Itachi. "Why.. why did she need to tell me those things?!" Itachi stared blankly down at him, saying nothing. "She died.. for what exactly?!"  
"She because she refused to tell the Akatsuki about you and the other Jinnuriki, and about the Leaf Village." Naruto stared at him.

Why would some random girl just.. just die for him?! How did she even know any of those things anyway? Itachi vanished, and Naruto was left alone.

"Dammit.. who was she?"

* * *

 **Maybe the last part wasn't quite as realistic, but Naruto is a very empathic person, so if he heard about somebody dying for him, he would probably be a little bit upset.**


End file.
